<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House Pet by gonta_gokuhara_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205402">House Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover'>gonta_gokuhara_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Naegi Makoto, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Togami Byakuya, Trans Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely self indulgent porn .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeahhhhhh anyways . Aha . I have decided that Naegami omo is the best thing since sliced bread .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not to say that being called by his name is in of itself a power trip , but considering that Byakuya is a Togami , it sure fucking feels that way . Especially when it's Makoto begging him so nicely to stop , even though they both know that's not exactly in the cards unless a safeword is pulled . </p><p>To him , it's a little comforting to have complete control over another willing human being . Taking care of someone better than they could dream of taking care of themselves . All in a day's work . But with that comes the complete submission , showing up in moments like now when Makoto is grinding his nearly dripping pussy onto the heir's dress pants through his satin panties , just to keep himself from peeing . </p><p>After all , Byakuya hadn't given him permission to . The bell on his frilly collar rings as he moves , and the letters on it read ' Kitty ' . He gets to live in paradise under Byakuya's complete care , and in return he's the house pet . </p><p>" Byakuya , " He says , whining the syllables out , " Please - " It's a desperate plea , and the ever - stoic businessman just raises his eyebrows at him , moving his hand to press directly on Makoto's bladder , feeling him throb against his thigh . Desperate little thing LIKES being denied . </p><p>" What , darling ? Don't waste my time , " He says coolly , outer demeanour not matching his real thoughts at all . Somewhere he's a little bit concerned for his pants , because he's never going to get the stains out of them . He blinks to banish that line of thought . </p><p>" I need , " Makoto says , nipping gently at Byakuya's neck and jaw , leaned forward on him completely for support . He's no longer making long strides with his hips the full length of the heir's thigh , and is now stuck to short little thrusts at the thickest part . Getting more and more desperate . </p><p>Byakuya doesn't dignify that pitiful sentence with a verbal response , and instead just raises an eyebrow at him , making his beloved pet whimper . " Need to pee , " Makoto says , eyes slightly watery , " Gonna have an accident . "</p><p>It should not have made Byakuya's dick as hard as it did to hear his love say something like that , describe it so innocently . It takes him far longer to recover than he wants it to , and really the only thing that snaps him out of it is hearing Makoto whine at him and start bouncing more than he should . </p><p>Putting his hands on the kitten's hips to steady him and keep him pressed down , still moving at a pace Byakuya sets too slow to help very much , he speaks . " Is that so ? Would you even be able to make it out of this room ? Might as well stay right here , " He murmurs , nipping Makoto's neck with far more teeth than should have been necessary . </p><p>The smaller male whimpers with the embarrassment . He doesn't , WANT to piss himself , but he can't deny that it makes his pussy even wetter than it already is , hips twitching more than grinding trying not to let loose , until Byakuya presses again right on the spot where there's the most pressure and -</p><p>Before he knows it , he's letting go , humiliated tears slipping down his face , but it feels GOOD and Byakuya is just WATCHING and - Makoto realizes he hasn't stopped grinding down , even though his panties and Byakuya's pants are soaking - But at this point he's too desperate to care . </p><p>" Byakuya , " He whines again through his tears , grabbing at the CEO's hands and trying to lead them down toward his core , just wanting something , anything - Luckily , the heir seems more than happy to oblige , grabbing at Makoto's hips and thighs with near wild abandon , like a dam had broken in him . </p><p>He gropes at the other's skin like a man starved , before pushing his entire hand against the soaked panties over his pet's pussy , using the heel of his palm to grind over his clit , hearing the punched out sound that Makoto makes . " You're disgusting , do you know that ? Can't follow a simple instruction and so you just ' have an accident , '" He quotes from earlier . " Who does this belong to , baby ? Who makes the decisions ? "</p><p>" You - You do , Byakuya , " Comes the weak answer , Makoto rubbing himself up against the other's hand . He knows that technically he'd broken a rule or three by doing what he did , but he doesn't exactly have it in him to care . </p><p>" That's right , because you're too stupid to think with anything but your pussy , hm ? My needy pet , " He more or less growls into the other's ear , moving to situate them both on the floor . Since, of course , there are many things that Byakuya will do , and explaining why there's piss in his bed is not one of them . So , floor it is . </p><p>He can feel every word going straight between Makoto's legs , the heat that he's sure can't be anything but uncomfortable for the poor boy beneath him . His face is flushed and his mouth hangs agape , chest heaving with his uneven breathing . </p><p>Byakuya's dick strains against his pants , and since he's a great multitasker , he sets upon fingering open Makoto's pretty pink hole , just pushing the ruined panties to the side instead of stripping them off properly . He technically has the time to do so , but it would slow him down , and he's a man all about efficiency . </p><p>Not that Makoto would ever admit it , ( frankly he doesn't have to , Byakuya can read him like a book , ) but he could honestly get off just from being full , whether it's the heir's fingers , his cock , a vibrator , a dildo - Anything . He's the kind of slut that always wants something to fill the space in his pussy . So of course who would Byakuya be to refuse him ? </p><p>Fucking him open with just two fingers since he knows Makoto loves getting stretched out on his ( ridiculously long ) cock . The boy babbles at him , wanting more , faster , but less and slower at the same time - He's so easy to overwhelm . Byakuya pins his hands against his chest when he starts trying to push his other hand away , and lines himself up with his pet's entrance , rubbing the slick over his cock since it would be more than enough . </p><p>" Three , " He says , not bothering to actually count before hitting himself in the other's pliant body , and for a second he could swear that Makoto's eyes rolled back into his head , but he was too busy re - regulating his breathing to bother . His glasses come off when he realizes his breath is fogging them up , which is a shame because now he can't exactly see his pretty pet so clearly . </p><p>No matter , he's got a job to do , and he's going to do it well . As is typical of the Togami heir . </p><p>So he pulls his hips back and slams them forward so hard Makoto's whole body rocks , listening to the bell on his neck ring and then the incoherent mess of words he's trying to say , crying through the overwhelm . </p><p>Byakuya doesn't exactly like kissing , especially not during sex , but he's throwing pretty much everything out the door at the moment , leaning down to kiss Makoto until he runs out of breath , his clothing becoming more and more disheveled until he doesn't have the ability to try and care anymore . </p><p>All that's on his mind is how that wet hole feels around his cock , and how Makoto is warbling out his name like it's a goddamn prayer . He reaches one hand down to play with the swollen clit merely inches from where his dick is pounding , and he could swear that he heard the boy MEWL from it , whiney and shrill . Truthfully , he's a little ashamed of how fast he's getting close , but goddamn if he isn't going to make it count . </p><p>Makoto cums first , like he always does , because Byakuya makes him . Every time , sometimes more than once . And then Byakuya fucks into the tight space like his life depends on it , the boy's pussy swallowing him with every thrust , and Makoto fucking BEGGING to be bred and used and full . </p><p>" Fill me up , " He babbles , crying in earnest . He's always like that , silly crybaby . " Please , please please please cum in me I want it please Byakuya - "</p><p>The heir is embarrassed at how the words get to him , but hey , who would he be to refuse ? He drives forward as far as he can , and paints Makoto's insides white with his seed . He can still feel the throbbing from the aftershocks of his orgasm , and looks over the other's shaky form while Byakuya himself tries to fix his hair even a little bit . </p><p>He doesn't pull out for a while , but eventually he decides that it's a little gross to be wearing a pair of piss stained pants and on the floor where there is a puddle of even more piss and also other gross fluids . Makoto doesn't seem to care though . </p><p>The thought makes him chuckle a little as he pulls back , the other boy whining like it's a personal slight against him , but quiets down when the heir pulls him up to his chest . Makoto had always found it strange how easily Byakuya could carry him , until he'd actually walked in on the guy working out - It's mostly for self defense because of the intense bouts of paranoia the other faces , but he doesn't mind . Just makes it easier to get into the bath after something like this . </p><p>Byakuya carries him to the tub and sets him down in it after helping him shed the wet piece of cloth he was wearing and his collar , and then turning the water on before stripping himself . The water runs quietly , and Makoto relaxes into it in an almost sleepy sort of way .They always bathed together . Part of the unspoken agreement . He knew that someone would come by and that the mess would be gone in their shared room by the time they get back , so he doesn't mind wasting time in the tub . </p><p>Slipping into the water behind his pet , he pulls the small boy against him . " ... Are you feeling alright ? " Byakuya was never good at checking in on others , but he always makes an effort when it comes to Makoto . </p><p>" Mh , " The other answers him , nodding his head against the heir's skin . He always gets tired after their .. Activities , for lack of a better term . So Byakuya takes it upon himself to wash , dry , and clothe his pet . After all its only fair . It's not healthy to only deny and never give anything , you know . </p><p>Makoto never minds , always falling asleep and waking up in that same optimistic sort of mood he tends to carry around . And Byakuya decides , not for the first time and definitely not the last , that he doesn't mind having the other around .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>